


Subtle

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Hand Jobs, Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Angela isn't as subtle as she thought she was.





	Subtle

Angela always thought herself to be a subtle person. Sure, the angel wings didn’t exactly lend themselves to a low profile, but when it came to the clinic, she loved nothing more than disappearing amongst the heavy machinery and loud patients. It left he able to float from room to room without any real hassle from anyone else. She worked better alone and had never longed for any sort of partner. 

Or so she had thought. 

Then she had met Moira O’Deorain. 

Ever since she had laid eyes upon the scientist, Angela had wanted to be closer to her. At first, she assumed it was academic, that it could stoke up some friendly competition even - and to protect her own ego, she had gloated about her high test results and numerous publications. Moira had simply laughed her off, telling her to come back when she had grown up.

After that, she had only taken it further - made sure people knew her name around the base, known for her genius intellect and superior skills. She outshone all of her colleagues, including Moira, but it still didn’t bother the Blackwatch agent. 

“My work is done in the shadows. If the likes of you knew about it, that would defeat the point entirely,” Moira had said to her in a clipped tone before leaving the lab, not giving Angela a chance to get in a witty retort that she was certain she would have come up with if given the opportunity. 

Nothing she could do could garner her praise from Moira. Even though they belonged to different organisations, Angela found herself longing for Moira’s approval above all others. Words of encouragement from Strike Commander Morrison lost all meaning. Correcting mistakes from Captain Amari failed to bring her joy. Not even getting to say ‘I told you so’ when McCree and Genji came to her for help after Genji had tried to deflect McCree’s bullets had brought her any pleasure. Genji had succeeded, of course, but that had led to a bullet being lodged in Jesse’s calf. 

Idiots, they were all idiots compared to her. The only one worthy of her attention was the one person who didn’t want it. It was infuriating, to say the least. 

So of course, when Moira walked into her office, she was determined not to let her leave until she had received some kind of acknowledgement from Moira. 

“I would be grateful if you could look over these charts and sign at the bottom to say that you agree with me so I can collect McCree and take him back to Blackwatch,” Moira said with a flat tone, placing the file down on Angela’s desk before she moved to stand by the window, her attention seemingly elsewhere.

“I would be grateful if you could find the time to tend to your patients. Patching up Blackwatch scrapes is not my job,” Angela mumbled, flipping open the file. She remained seated, wanted to seem like she was disinterested and standoffish. She had failed to stand to greet Moira into the room, a fact she was certain Moira had noted. 

If she couldn’t get a reaction out of her for doing well, perhaps another route was required. She had perhaps been spending too much time at McCree’s bedside, but with his endless praise and flirting, he had given her the boost she needed, and this new confidence felt good; fit her better than the meek doctor act. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Moira asked, turning her head slightly and Angela found herself staring. Moira was always such an intimidating and imposing figure, but she felt no fear. If anything, she felt a dusting of heat in her cheeks as she met Moira’s icy gaze, a strange stirring in her guts as she swallowed hard. The exact same feeling she felt whenever she thought about Moira.

“I think you know it is a waste of both of our times to have him in my care. You could have saved yourself the journey by fixing him up yourself,” she said with a firm voice, swallowing again. “I cannot sign off on him as I have yet to give him my final examination, in any case.”

“Cannot? I have carried out the relevant tests. He is to come with me at once or-“

“Or what, Moira?” Angela asked, her voice louder than she had planned for and she didn’t miss the flicker in Moira’s eye before she turned around completely, a blank look on her face as she stared at Angela. She was not going to budge. Flipping the file closed, she slid it across the desk, trying not to look at Moira but she could sense her growing presence; could feel her getting closer. 

“So confrontational. I only ask that you sign a simple piece of paper. Do you treat all colleagues like this? I thought we were friends.”

Angela raised an eyebrow, shaking her head as she spun her chair only to be greeted with Moira standing next to her, her figure looming over and she felt like a trapped animal; like a mouse in the presence of a cat. Her breathing increased, her clothes suddenly feeling two sizes too small; everything constricting her. She knew what she felt for Moira, but admitting it was out of the question. 

“Such a pretty young thing,” Moira whispered as she reached out and wrapped a few strands of Angela’s hair around her finger, tugging it with a smile as she leaned down and inhaled the scent from her fingers. “Is that jasmine?”

Nodding, Angela breathed through her nose, staring at Moira, unsure as to what was happening; too insecure to think that Moira was genuinely interested in her, but her mind was so many steps ahead. Her hands lay dead on the arms of the chair, her whole body frozen solid as Moira ran her long nails over Angela’s cheek, sighing heavily. 

“I suppose you have men queueing around the corner for a chance to fawn over you, and yet you welcome me into your office during peak hours without an appointment. Could it be that you are as desperate to see me as I am to see you?”

Angela felt herself choke, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth as she turned around in her chair again, busying her hands with papers and pens. “I surely have no idea what you might even be implying, Moira. I see you as a professional courtesy, one that I am certain you would extend to me in such circumstances.”

“You doubt my judgement?”

“What? No. What makes you say that?” Angela asked, trying to ignore Moira’s soft steps, trying to ignore the hand resting on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see long nails pressing into her thin blouse. 

“Then sign the papers and both myself and McCree will be out of your hair,” she said with a soft tone. “Or perhaps you refuse to sign because you wish for me to stay?”

Letting out a shaky breath, Angela shook her head, leaning back into the chair. Having Moira this close was maddening, her hand on her shoulder making her body tremble, her nipples hardening against the soft silk of her bra. Angela received numerous compliments on a daily basis, but hearing Moira call her pretty made her feel weak. 

She knew her competitive nature with Moira lay in some childish crush that she had. She needed to impress her, longed to get her attention in any way possible. She was even doing so right now. She knew McCree was fine, knew he was fit to be returned, but she just couldn’t let Moira walk all over her, no matter how badly she wanted to please her. 

At least now she had Moira’s attention. She could feel the intimidation tactics brewing; could feel Moira picking apart the situation to get the upper hand. 

The hand on her shoulder slipped lower, resting just above her breast and she was thrown off. Was Moira knowingly letting her hand slide lower? Was this a game? She hoped not; she didn’t want this to be another toy for Moira’s fun. If Moira wanted her in any of the ways she had imagined, then she wanted to experience that, not some play that allowed her to get her own way.

She had fantasised about Moira so often. Physically, she never dreamed she would go for a woman like Moira, but her androgynous aesthetic and intimidating structure left Angela aching. A new feeling; that of infatuation. She longed to feel her hands on her, longed to kiss her, spend time with her outside of their job just so she could see a bit more of her interesting personality. However, she had never tried to initiate anything. Not once. 

But as Moira leaned in towards her neck, she felt herself tremble, her breathing coming out in small pants as Moira was so close to her. The hand on her chest moved lower; her lips closer. All her dreams were coming true, and she wasn’t even sure how they had got to this. It had started with a file, and now she was certain it was going to end with her living out one of her many erotic fantasies.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Moira said in a low voice and all Angela could do was nod.

Moira’s hand slipped inside her blouse, the fingers pushing into her bra, feeling out her pert breast as she pressed a kiss to Angela’s exposed neck. She could hear Moira telling her how beautiful she was; exquisite was the word she used, and Angela felt herself turn to jelly, relaxing in the chair and letting Moira’s hands wander however they wished.

Her other hand slipped under her skirt, pushing it up as her fingers pressed between her legs, seeking out her clit through the silk of her underwear. She knew she had soaked them already, her pussy drenched as Moira continued to play with her breast; as her fingers continued to rub her clit through the fabric. Her whole body was on fire, and she could only sit there, spreading her legs a little more to allow Moira to tug at the fabric of her underpants, pulling it to one side to let her fingers explore between her labia freely. 

“You’re soaked,” Moira whispered into her ear, running her tongue against the shell before she pressed her face into Angela’s hair, inhaling deeply. “Mm, imagine if someone walked in on you right now,” she said as she rubbed Angela’s clit, and all Angela could do was blush, looking to the side, panting lightly. “They’d see you all spread open, my fingers playing with you. What would they think?”

Angela shook her head, gasping as Moira’s fingers worked her clit, rubbing in small circles and she couldn’t resist bucking her hips. The friction felt so good, she could feel her orgasm rising as Moira’s fingers slipped down to her cunt, gathering fluids before they moved back to her clit. If anyone walked in now, she wouldn’t care. The mere idea was titillating enough, and she imagined everyone watching her; imagined her friends and colleagues watch as she enjoyed such a lewd act.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” she gasped, pushing her chest out, forcing Moira to feel the breast in her hand; making her rub her nipple as she felt her orgasm build, her body shaking as she held her legs open. 

She gripped the arms of her chair tighter as Moira’s long fingers spread her open, the thought of someone walking in and seeing her so exposed enough to make her clit throb as Moira rubbed the pad of her thumb against her before she slipped two fingers inside her easily. It was too much; just having her digits pressing inside, stroking her walls as her thumb swiped over her clit had her shaking; quivering, the smallest whimpers escaping her lips.

“Shh, just come for me,” Moira mumbled, her hand leaving Angela’s breast and moving to her face, turning it around so she could press their lips together and Angela felt herself reach her peak, her hands reaching behind herself to grab at Moira’s jacket. Her knees shook, her hips thrusting up into Moira’s hand, her clit throbbing as Moira continued rubbing her until she felt so overwhelmed that she closed her legs and slid down her chair, panting.

Moira barely moved. Instead, she ran her hands to Angela’s waist, holding her limp body up. She didn’t say anything; didn’t mock her, and Angela could take a moment to compose herself, her legs uncooperative as she pulled herself up into her chair once again. Her fingers trembled as she started to button up her blouse, muttering a thank you as Moira finally moved away from her, slowly walking around the desk, the hand that was just between her legs now held over Moira’s mouth as she inhaled. 

“You smell amazing,” Moira said as she started to walk around with no real destination and Angela could tell she didn’t know what to do; how to handle the small talk that would come after such an encounter. 

Where had it even come from? One moment they had been talking, the next she had been a whimpering mess, letting Moira explore her as she just sat there almost motionless.

“Thank you,” she said again, clearing her throat as she tucked her hair behind her ears, taking in a deep breath to try and compose herself. “I-“

“Do not feel you have to say something you do not mean,” Moira quipped, finally taking a seat in the chair across from Angela’s desk, her fingers still tracing her lips as she clearly enjoyed Angela’s scent on her hand. 

Angela couldn’t help but frown, despite her flustered expression. “I never say anything I do not mean. If you are worried I’m going to give you some declaration of love, do not worry, I am a woman who can understand impulsive acts in the heat of the moment.”

“I would be lying if I called it impulsive,” Moira uttered, and Angela wasn’t sure she heard correctly until she saw a smile playing on Moira’s lips as she continued to trace her fingers over her lips. “I hope you do not mind, but I have been wanting to do that for quite some time, and I could sense you shared the feeling.”

Angela couldn’t help but laugh as she flipped open McCree’s file again, shaking her head as she reached for a pen and signed off at the bottom, sliding the file to a slightly surprised Moira. “No, I don’t mind one bit.” 

Maybe she wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was.


End file.
